


Superstar

by alternate_universes



Series: Inside Beast [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bukkake, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternate_universes/pseuds/alternate_universes
Summary: Aoi knew exactly how this night was going to end: with as much *** as there was cash.





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> **this was supposed to be more coherent than what it turned out to be, but it's posted and done, can't really do anything about it now, can we? also, the *** on the summary stands for cum, if it isn't obvious lol**
> 
> **p.s. this is read best with your fave strip song maybe?**

Aoi was more than prepared for his first show. He had to be, as he and the pole had spent six grueling months of training together, twelve hours a day. He was one of, if not the best performer _**Inside Beast**_ had at the moment with the exception of the most sought-after (and also his mentor) Reita-kun, and the strip club had high hopes for him.

He didn't think it was this high though.

"They're all sons of important figures, don't ask which ones. We don't. It's part of the policy to keep their identities a secret, even though we've seen them on TV and other media that is. Anyway honey, they've paid a fortune to get a private performance and more. You know what that means, right Aoi? You've been told?"

Walking down the VIP hallway toward the appointed room after his Mama-san and trying not to show his nervousness, he nodded in understanding. A dance wasn't the only type of entertainment they offered around here, if the price was right. Of course he'd been told. It wasn't in his contract upon employment, but in a place like this, any additional service of that nature went without saying.

"Yes. It means anything goes."

The woman before him smiled, reaching a hand to tap his cheek in a fond way, looking almost proud, and if this wasn't a strip club, Aoi would've been touched by it.

"Very good. Don't worry, they're not allowed to hurt you, it's against the rules. Knock them out, yes?"

Somehow, the first part of what the Mama-san said didn't comfort Aoi in any way. After all, he was going to be dealing with people who had money to do whatever they wanted with him. If they could pay for Anything Goes, then these customers were probably high profile enough to kill him and get away with it, if that was part of their kink. Reita-kun had told him plenty of horror stories, other dancers getting choked to death or else beat up.

Aoi tried not to think of how this dance might have the possibility of being both his first and last as he adjusted his black booty shorts, glancing at a side profile view of his reflection to ensure everything looked perfect. His make up was sultry in smoky, black corset's hot pink ribbons neatly tied crisscrossed on his back... glancing down at the Mama-san what with his thigh-high boots' heels adding about two inches of height on him so that everyone else seemed shorter, he gave her his most seductive smile as befitting of all the leather he had on.

"Sure will. They won't know what hit them." 

 

* * *

 

"Why don't you just tear off the god damned pages?"

Looking up from the open clear book he was staring at one person at a time, Kai threw his friend Uruha an exasperated look, closing the catalog of strippers shut with a snap.

"Look, I get it that you're in a bad mood, but don't take it out on me, man."

The clink of Uruha's empty glass was hard against the wooden table in front of them, to be followed by a heavy sigh.

"I know, sorry. It's just... I'm so pissed off!"

"Which is why we're here. You can take out your frustrations like this, and right after enjoying a good show." Kai nodded at the small stage area of their private room with its metal pole in the middle. "The new guy I selected for you is exactly how you like them: great body, pale skin, pretty face."

Uruha rolled his eyes, looking unimpressed as he sipped at his newly refilled glass of Scotch.

"Whatever, where's Ruki? Is he with that male stripper again? I thought he said he'd join us? Trust him to ditch us for cock, fucking bitch..."

Kai had picked the catalog back up, looking more amused now instead as he leaned back against his seat with a shake of his head, going through its pages one more time.

"Twenty-something and about to inherit the family fortune, but still throwing tantrums like he's five... no wonder your Dad kicked you out of earlier's board meeting."

The sole of Uruha's well-polished shoe collided angrily with the edge of the table at Kai's words, making its contents rattle and leaving a dent on the wood.

"Fuck you, you're not supposed to use the things I tell you against me!"

Kai shrugged and turned a page, crossing his legs casually, reply making Uruha grit his teeth at the tone: nonchalant but matter-of-fact.

"It's fun."

"Bastard."

Another page was turned, paired with a soft chuckle. "Also your best friend. Birds of the same feather flock together, they say."

"I have more money than you though."

This time, Kai's reaction turned into blown-out laughter as he looked up from the catalog a second time.

 _"Really?_ Are we going to start being petty by basing it on our family's net worth?"

Uruha's lips were starting to twitch into a smile while he looked elsewhere, specifically the stage, sipping on his drink and looking a little less irritated about the world and everything in it.

"It's the only thing I can bring up to win this current argument."

And Kai was still laughing, about to answer as he set the catalog aside for good, but their conversation was cut off by the lights suddenly dimming, the music and strobe lights starting up several seconds later.

Onstage, the spotlight shifted before it focused on a goddess.

 

* * *

 

Aoi felt the coldness of the metal pole against his skin as he moved downward, slowly tracing it with his spine while keeping his arms above his head, lidded eyes focused on the men watching him. And he wasn't sure if it was just the light or the distance, or maybe even his wishful thinking, but both of them actually looked rather gorgeous.

Did that make him lucky or not? He wasn't sure.

Willing himself not to get distracted, he opened his legs with a naughty little smile, just a quick showcase of his creamy white thighs for his audience, before he was pressing his legs together with a pretend-coy look, getting on his feet and circling the pole with one hand clutching onto it, momentum helping him twirl round. All this in tune with the music–the beats dictating everything, even the best of his pulse.

Prior to this stint and getting the job, Aoi had been shy as hell, but now his inhibitions were a thing of the past. He was aware of his sexuality like he had never been before and had learned how to use it to his advantage, and he fully intended to make it rain. His customers looked like they had more than enough money to spare anyway.

Reita-kun was going to be so proud.

He had climbed up the pole by now, doing his thing, moves he'd learned by heart for this specific routine: rainbow saw and side hook, swan slide and matrix and Gemini to name a few. The entire time, he refused to take his eyes away from his two-man audience unless necessary, biting sexily down on his lower lip and letting his eyelashes flutter as he glanced from one person to the next.

And he was just transitioning from a half flag to Eros when Aoi noticed one of them adjusting himself with a palm on his pants, and he grinned internally. If these two were already excited over his performance alone, he wondered how they would fare during sex.

He and Reita-kun had done a bit of practicing on that too.

 

* * *

 

"Fucking shit."

Kai didn't even look at Uruha despite hearing his words, leaning forward on his seat eagerly instead and with his elbows on his knees, only murmuring a reply that was glazed with mesmerization.

"I know."

Their dancer's gleaming skin was highlighted by the black leather he had on, barely covering anything with how little fabric was used. His hair was tied back and up in a high ponytail–perfect for pulling _Jesus, Mary and Joseph._ And his body was to die for, movements deliberate and sexy as all fuck.

Uruha reached down and adjusted himself, cock already half hard as inappropriate thoughts raced through his head, all the things he wanted to do to this dancer that was his and Kai's for the night. He wanted all that nicely-done make up smudged by tears and cum by the evening's end.

"We paid for everything, right?"

Kai hummed, palm rubbing between his legs; Uruha wasn't the only one good to go.

"Yes, and more," He replied in a gruff voice, darkened eyes meeting Uruha's own as he smirked. "He's new, the Mama-san said. We get first dibs."

Uruha groaned, leaning back on his seat and adjusting himself again. Not necessarily a virgin, but this meant their dancer hadn't had any other customer. So he was clean, so to speak–all dancers here were since it was an expensive place–but apart from that, it meant no other men had spoiled him just yet.

"I'll fuck his brains out... look at that body," Uruha mumbled, enraptured by the sight onstage, those smooth legs and that pretty face. "It's made to be fucked."

Kai chuckled. "You're telling me. I want his mouth, he's got perfect lips. I'm sure he's a good cock sucker."

Uruha smirked, half-aware that the song playing was about to end. Showtime was over, but then there were _other_ performances left that required his and Kai's participation.

"Only one way to find out."

 

* * *

 

Aoi had a faint sheen of sweat on his forehead as he finished, flashing his best flirty smile at the two men still watching him closely. Their applause was subdued, but Aoi didn't need a standing ovation to know he'd done well.

Their tented pants were proof enough.

Walking over after descending the small stage and at one of the men's signal, he bowed slightly, hands clasped in front of him as he turned just a little bit shy. Oh, these two looked fine all right–handsome in two vastly different ways.

"Hello sirs. My name is Aoi and I'm yours for tonight. Please take care of me."

One of them chuckled, the one with blonde hair and severe eyes. Aoi was a little scared of him, he looked rather dangerous–the type of man who would hurt him in bed. As frightening as that was though, Aoi felt a thrill of excitement.

"Oh, we'll take care of you all right," He murmured, picking up his glass and taking a sip, all without looking away. Aoi resisted the urge to squirm as he found himself being gazed at closely and heatedly from head to toe. "Call me Uruha."

The other man who had a kinder face and a dimple on his cheek spoke up too, a lock of long dark hair falling from behind his ear as he gave a small bow.

"I'm Kai. Sit with us, Aoi?"

Turning on the charm, Aoi nodded his head and walked over with a flutter of his lashes, heels clicking as he passed Kai to be able to take a seat between them. He'd taken only several steps though, before _smack!_

Aoi flinched in surprise and pain, crying out as a pair of hands stopped his progress all of a sudden: one on his hip and the other colliding with his backside. Glancing behind him, he found Kai grinning, looking unrepentant. And he even had the gall to wink, licking his lips lasciviously.

"Kai-san..."

Aoi was slightly taken aback by what just happened and was about to protest when he felt someone pulling at the end of his ponytail hard, yanking his face upward and exposing his throat. It was Uruha who was standing beside him now, without him even noticing–pressing his nose against the side of Aoi's neck and taking a long whiff from his skin.

"Mm," Uruha darted a tongue out and licked a line from the juncture of shoulder and neck up until the back of his ear, making Aoi shiver as the air-conditioning reacted against the saliva the action left behind. "You smell and taste as good as you look."

"U-Uruha-san..."

"Tell us Aoi," Kai was on his feet now too, giving him another sharp smack on the ass and effectively cutting him off. "Have you ever had two cocks at the same time before?"

Aoi's eyes widened, eyes darting from one man to the next before focusing on Kai. He shook his head, a bit alarmed. Things were progressing so fast, and these two weren't wasting any time. According to Reita-kun, most customers preferred talking before easing into the act.

That wasn't the case here.

"Don't worry, we're not going to put it in your ass at the same time," Uruha pinched Aoi's cheek with a sneer, noting the panic in his eyes. "It'll be one on each hole instead, yeah?"

Kai was the one attacking Aoi's neck this time, biting on to it gently as he kneaded his ass, and this time with Uruha joining in so that he had two men's palms groping him. All of it made Aoi blush hard, but it also turned him on because those hands, they certainly knew what they were doing.

Nodding his head timidly, he closed his eyes as he found Uruha cupping his cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. It wasn't a romantic one, mind–instead, it was vicious and greedy, tasting of liquor, the other's tongue and teeth tasting and biting at what it could, smothering the air out of Aoi's lungs.

"Maybe we should get this off."

Aoi could hear Kai but had a tongue down his throat so he couldn't react, aware of him pulling away. Uruha turned him fully towards so they were more or less face to face, pulling him against his chest with a fierce grip on his hips, and a tug on his back made Aoi realize only then that Kai was talking about his upper clothing. He felt the ribbons loosen, the corset ready to fall off.

"There you go. We're keeping the boots on though, looks nice."

Aoi moaned at the brush of cold fingers on his nipples, weakly responding to the breathtaking kiss from Uruha as Kai continued talking in the background. Slowly but surely, Aoi was melting with all the touching and kissing, unconsciously starting to grind against the hardness he could feel against his lower stomach.

"Uruha-san," He sighed as Uruha pulled away, licking at his lower lip just before he backed up a step, slowly beginning to unbutton his shirt. Before Aoi could say anything else though, it was Kai's turn to ravish his mouth, and he did so as brutally, leaving Aoi breathless who only returned to the land of the conscious when he felt someone nosing against the leather covering his ass. It made him shy away– _what was Uruha doing?_

"Don't move," Uruha's voice was gruff and low, palms tracing up and down the back of Aoi's thighs as he sniffed him just right before pulling his booty shorts down. He guided one foot up, but that was it, so that the shorts were still hanging around one of Aoi's ankles. "Keep him still Kai. I want a taste of this ass."

Kai wrapped his arms around Aoi who was trembling now, realizing what Uruha intended to do. He'd never had anyone do such a thing before... "Did you hear that Aoi? Now be a good whore and spread your legs, push your ass out a bit. Come on,"

He felt another slap on one of his ass cheeks, Aoi's entire body jumping at the suddenness and the loud sound it caused just before he felt himself being spread open. Blushing harder than ever, Aoi hid his face against Kai's chest, closing his eyes.

"Uruha, I think he's new to this. He's shaking like a fucking virgin," Kai said with what almost resembled a giggle, watching as best he was able from over Aoi's shoulder. Uruha grunted as he rubbed at the exposed hole with two fingers, pink and tense and ready to be plundered.

"Then we'll make it good."

That was the last coherent thing Aoi was able to absorb before he felt the wet touch of a tongue on that sensitive place, making him whimper and squirm as Uruha began lapping at his asshole urgently and with eager groans, nothing about the act caring or graceful. It was hungry and desperate instead.

 _"Uuuuuhn..."_ Aoi could hardly move or breathe against Kai's hold on him, shaking his head from side to side, overwhelmed by how starved Uruha's actions were. Without realizing it, his hips were moving–pushing his hole against that probing tongue that refused to go fully in, driving him crazy. "Uuuhn... Uruha-san, Uruha-san _please..."_

Kai had reached down with a hand, stroking Aoi's cock torturously slow and with just two fingers as he continued watching, his breathing loud. "Fuck that's hot, give it to him. He's loving it."

Uruha grunted and almost painfully spread him wider, and Aoi gave a high-pitched moan this time as he felt that tongue push inside him as deep as it could go, but without withdrawing much this time–fucking his hole in wet and rapid thrusts, making Aoi lose his mind.

_Where was he again? What was happening again?_

_"Aah,_ U-Uruha-san, aah, _aah!"_

The tongue and mouth working on his hole and stretching it wide was relentless, excited–Aoi had no idea anyone could be so eager to eat ass, his own to be specific. Grasping the front of Kai's shirt, he was no longer aware of how loud he was being, the fingers on his cock moving faster in tandem with Uruha's movements.

"You gonna come?" Kai was breathing hotly against his temple, hand working on his cock expertly. "Is your ass feeling good?"

Despite himself, Aoi nodded urgently against the chest cradling his cheek, sobbing as he felt it coming. It felt good, _so good!_ He didn't even know it could be so amazing, to have someone work on his ass like this, with their filthy mouth and wet tongue. _He was so close, so–_

Uruha pulled back all of a sudden and with a long and lewd lick at his hole, panting at the rigorous way he'd been giving it to Aoi who whimpered as his body jutted out by the hip backwards, seeking for the sensation that it lost so abruptly.

"Not yet, we're gonna come first before you do. Kai, your turn?"

Aoi was dizzy with lust, on the brink of coming but not, half aware of how he was being urged to move until he felt himself being seated. When his mind partly cleared itself off its haze, he heard it: zippers being pulled down, fabric crinkling, and then the head of a cock was traced across the seam of his lips. _It was huge, holy hell–_ Aoi felt fingers digging against either side of his cheeks, forcing his lips open.

"Cock sucking time bitch. Say aaah."

He moaned as Kai's length slid inside his mouth, halfway through before being pulled back, slowly to start until there was a rhythm to the movement, one that Aoi was encouraged to go with as he began bobbing his head along with the thrusts. To his right and only half-aware of it, Uruha had his phone out and was recording the entire thing.

"Shit... knew you were a good cock sucker, take that," Kai was talking while one of his hands found purchase on Aoi's shoulder, the other gripping his ponytail and guiding his movements: how deep and how fast he was supposed to accept the intrusion between his swollen lips. They already were, with the abuse it was being subject to. "Yeah suck it, just suck it like that."

Getting carried away by the men's enthusiasm, Aoi did as he was told deliriously, noting that Uruha had reached for one of his hands. His palm was guided around a cock, and from there as his mouth was used by Kai, he multitasked by giving Uruha a hand job at the same time.

 _Anything Goes,_ indeed.

Kai's groans were getting heavier, his thrusts a little deeper and causing tears to appear on Aoi's eyes since he couldn't help but choke once in a while. He was pretty sure he looked like a mess, make up melting off his skin and running in mud-like rivulets. 

"I wanna see your face with my cum," He was told, and Aoi moaned as he felt his own cock twitch at Kai's words. "I bet it'll look good. _Aah, yeah..._ "

Uruha was still recording everything, his breaths audible as he fucked the hand Aoi still had around him, but soon it wasn't enough. Tossing his phone somewhere, he swatted Aoi's hand away, turning his attention to Kai. 

"Position him on the couch, I want to fuck him now."

Coughing as Kai pulled back so that Aoi had time to catch his breath, he tried to look up but before he could, he was already being manhandled to rest on all fours, his corset ripped completely away and tossed on the floor.

"Hnnn," He whimpered, the sound of a condom wrapper being torn open filling his ears followed by the uncapping of the lube, but whatever words he was yet to actually say aloud got lost with Kai shoving his cock back between his lips, at the same time Uruha positioned behind him after drizzling his hole with wetness and spreading it. _"Hmm!"_

With a grip on his hips, Aoi's eyes widened when he realized Uruha wasn't wasting his time on preparation, cock already pushing in, and soon his lids fluttered when he felt the head of Kai's dick bumping against his throat as well, making him gag violently.

 _"Shit, shit!"_ Kai's thrusts were tilted slightly upward, breaching deeper. "Fuck, god! That's it, all the way to the back!"

Aoi's jaw felt sore, his throat closing in around the cock forcing its way inside, and on top of that, Uruha was already moving behind Aoi too, riding his ass with appreciative groans and making more tears run down his cheeks. It all hurt but felt so good... the way they were using him, thinking of themselves first, feeding Aoi's own need as they filled him up. 

"So tight... your ass is just asking for it, sucking me in... _mm yeah..."_

Full on both ends, Aoi was sure he had some consciousness left at one point, but he lost it somewhere between Kai strangling the air out of him by pushing his cock in too much and Uruha humping him wildly like Aoi was nothing more but his bitch.

_"Oh fuck!"_

"Uuhn take that, fuck, _fuck!"_

Aoi barely even winced as sticky warmth sprayed all over his face as well as his back, moaning weakly as his own cock shot loads of cum from between his legs and on the sofa. Mama-san was going to kill him for all the stains... _but it was so good, so gooooood..._

 

* * *

 

"Good boy," Aoi felt a palm slapping his cheek again just like earlier, and only then did he realize that he was still on all fours but with his ass in the air. His face, right cheek down, was shoved against the couch's leather sheets.

Blinking his eyes open slowly, he realized both men were already dressed. He'd fallen asleep, how long had he been out? This was a first, but with how rough they'd used him, it wasn't surprising.

Uruha had a wad of cash in hand that Aoi immediately noticed as Kai stepped away after coaxing him awake, wiping his hand clean with a tissue he pulled out from a box on the table. Right, Aoi still had cum on his face... as opposed to their heated gazes earlier, both men seemed a little cold and distant now.

 _Of course,_ Reita-kun had told Aoi to expect such a thing.

"You awake? Here," Uruha was handing the cash over, and with a groan as he weakly pushed himself up by the elbows, Aoi reached out to take it. Just before his fingertips actually met the money though, a smirk lit up the faces of his customers.

And then, just as Aoi wanted, _it rained._

"See you soon."

Uruha had turned around and was already walking away right after tossing the cash upwards and high in the air, bills scattering mid-flight and then slowly falling like leaves from a tree, around where Aoi was still kneeling with only cum and boots on. Kai gave him a wave before doing the same, leaving, dimple deep and deceiving with his hand jovially in the air.

"Yeah, see you soon Aoi-kun!"

Aoi didn't even bother to look up though, busy as he was with gathering his earnings for today, although he did reply and tongue-in-cheek too. It was only fitting. 

 

"Thank you and cum again!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> **sorry if it was rushed? but you liked iiiiiiit lmao. at least pretend you do haha**


End file.
